


Alternate DxD: The Requiem of a Lost World.

by LexArchangel



Category: Highschool DxD
Genre: F/M, Original Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexArchangel/pseuds/LexArchangel
Summary: Hyoudou Issei isn't normal. There is something exceedingly aberrant about him and his sister. Just what is this mysterious power? From where does it originate from, or for what reason?Can Issei & Co unravel the mystery slumbering within him, or will they all fail, falling as a sacrificial pawn in a game that's older than the universe itself? It is time to find out...





	Alternate DxD: The Requiem of a Lost World.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Have you ever believed in Fate?

Have you ever found yourself standing alone at the crossroads, pondering whether the actions you take are truly your own?

Have you ever wondered whether your life has been decreed by fate?

If you did, perhaps you won’t be surprised as I once was when I found out that all of my actions were predetermined.

That all and every one of everyone’s actions, choices, and decisions, have already been decided beforehand by some unknown force.

That neither how insignificant your choices were, nor how monumental and ground-breaking your decisions were, in the end it simply won’t matter.

Free will is just a kind illusion hiding a morbid reality.

Reality- that in this world, there are no choices nor are there any coincidences. Everything that happens, happens as per the flawless plan called Destiny.

God doesn’t like playing with dice. He doesn’t believe in any coincidences either.

It doesn’t matter whether you are strong just as it doesn’t matter whether you are weak. In the end, your life is a set journey with a preset destination. A journey through the meagre, fulfilling yet unreachable dreams of infinite possibilities.

No matter how desperately you struggle, how passionately you fight, or how fiercely you scream, you will always find yourself standing at the mercy of a long established path.

The wealthy were simply destined to be wealthy.

The needy were just created to starve in the streets.

The wicked were born just to be wicked.

The righteous were truly meant to be just and compassionate.

The beautiful and the hideous. The strong and the frail. The fortunate and the miserable. The victors and the vanquished.

It took me quite some time to realize that all these trivial superficial things don’t matter at all.

But, however, when realization finally dawned upon me, it was simply too late.

It had taken me an entire lifetime to realize the fact that all these simple things had already been carved into stone eternities before I was even born.

There was simply and absolutely never any hope for divergence.

I realize my mistake now.

I thought that I was someone different.

I thought that I was someone special.

I thought that I would be the one chosen to represent the woe of the Created.

I thought I would be the one who would finally challenge the indomitable will of the Creator.

Just how full had I been of myself!!! Just how much had I underestimated this world!!? Just how much had I looked down upon everything!!?

It was so pitiful that it wasn’t even funny.

I was similar to a frog in the well.

But now when I look again, I can finally see the wide picture. Is this ‘feeling’ what they call enlightenment, I wonder?

I can now see past everything. It is like my eyes were truly opened now for the first time ever since I was born. It was as if a translucent veil was lifted from the world, laying its true existence bare before me, finally revealing the very basis of human nature.

The sinners had nothing to answer for. The Saints- they held no true virtue to their name.

All their actions were carried not by their own volition, but because it was decided eons ago.

We are all adrift in the vast and limitless ocean of time.

Now, that I have some time to think to myself, I find myself pondering.

Was I wrong to feel discontent with my fate? Was I wrong to feel discontented with my world?

The unfair world in which power is merely given, not earned.

Should I have submitted to the insane throne built over such unfairness?

Should I have surrendered myself to this world that oppressed and downtrodden the innocent forever and ever?

Anyone, who in the possession of such knowledge and can still laugh joyfully, oblivious to what it is to truly feel alive, are nothing more than slaves of Destiny.

Honestly, what could dampen the spirit like a toast of stale wine after an unearned victory. What could feel more unbearable and excruciating than bitter defeat against the unbreakable chains of Destiny?

So, should I have allowed this endless farce, this ceaseless slander of mankind continue without resisting? Should I have left this incurable wound on humanity continue to fester unchecked?

Were my decisions that wrong!? Where and when did it all fall apart!?

Well, who knows? And even if someone did, honestly, it simply doesn’t matter to me at this point.

I have already walked this road to its end. It is already too late for me to realize anything now. Even after my death, I am plenty sure that the world will continue to exist somehow and somewhere in its own way.

It was here finally, the conclusion. This distant place to where I have walked all my life. The final destination where I await the grand finale of my life- the place where I can finally compose a complete song that sings about my futile struggles against fate.

In my final moments, I reminisced about my life and my mission.

Our unbreakable ideals, ideals that kept us from straying from our mission.

We had decided that if a hundred battles yield no victory, we will readily fight a thousand.

We had sworn that if a thousand battles yield no victory, we will eagerly fight ten thousand.

We had vowed to struggle for an eternity, ceaselessly, until the light of victory finally shines upon us.

We had decided that only those who have the strength to do so, shall ever be permitted to become a means to that end.

That, only people with such unholy amount of conviction, would ever be accepted as a member of this divine covenant.

This was all in order to claim victory against Destiny. To win a race against time. To triumph over the merciless being who created this unfair world.

It was our innocent desire to break from this endlessly repeating cycle that filled us with rage. Our honest and silent wish of making a decision for ourselves just once, fueled our crusade.

But it seems that in the end we were nothing, but hypocritical fools.

We were too blind to realize that even our decision to dedicate our lives for this mission, was also part of the inescapable plan.

We were nothing more than a bunch meant to fail.

The cogs of ‘Fortuna’ were too big even for us to comprehend.

My war had ended.

So, _watashi_ , what are you going to do now? Are you going to repeat this farce or are you going to fight?

_I_ eagerly await your answer, _watashi._


End file.
